


Parenthood

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [32]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, LET ANAKIN AND PADME BE THE PERFECT PARENTS WE KNEW THEY COULD HAVE BEEN, ft. the nurse that shmi drug anakin away from in appendectomy, last day of break fic, our fave twins make their appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 04:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: The Skywalkers meet their children for the very first time.





	Parenthood

Anakin let out a yawn. He was tired, having been up all night. He felt terrible for being tired when he hadn’t done the hard work. The sun was starting to rise, filling the room with pale orange light. Padmé was still panting, covered in sweat, and a few lone tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. “I’m so proud of you,” he whispered, kissing her cheek, “we have a little boy.” The excitement in his voice was evident. He had a son. The nurse who had been washing him off placed him in his father’s arms, and Anakin’s face paled slightly. He’d held babies before, except this was different. They were responsible for this little life now. This tiny, fragile baby boy was theirs. 

His son was whisked away to be weighed and measured and whatever else they do in the nursery.

Padmé’s hand flew out to grasp his again. Her screams filled the room again as her grip tightened, and his knuckles gave an audible crack, and Anakin winced involuntarily. “Oh, did that hurt you?” Padmé spat and glared at him. 

“A bit,” he lied, “let me switch hands.” He slipped his right hand from her grip and replaced it with his left. Padmé groaned, her husband had to be lying to her. Nothing could hurt as bad as her back and sides hurt at this moment. 

“You’re doing fantastic, Dr. Skywalker. Just a few more pushes, and he’ll be crowning,” the resident announced. Padmé’s sweat mixed with her tears, and she cried out again. 

“Anakin, you’re never allowed to fuck me again!” Her hand gripped his, his knuckles cracked again, and Padmé collapsed against the bed. He glanced down to where he’d meet his second child and nearly vomited. There was a small head ready to make his entrance, and a mix of fluids coated Padmé’s inner thighs as well as the baby’s head. 

“Oh my god, I have no idea how you’re doing this.” His wife screamed again, and the baby head inched forward. 

“Okay, he’s crowning, we’re going to take this nice and easy now. Wait until we give you the signal to push again, okay?” Anakin looked back up at Padmé. Her face was flushed, her hair stuck to her neck and temples, and tears were back in her eyes. Anakin could handle crying. He’d soothed her plenty of times before, and there wasn’t anything different about this. 

“Ani, please, I can’t do this anymore,” Padmé sobbed. Exhaustion radiated from her eyes down to her toes. 

“You’re so close. I promise, after this, no more kids.” Anakin kissed her knuckles, squeezing her hand. “Do you want me to sit behind you?” She shook her head no and let her eyes fall closed. 

“It’s so hot,” she moaned. Another contraction rippled through her abdomen, and seeing his chance, Anakin undid the shoulder snaps on her gown, leaving her in just her bra. He placed a damp rag around her neck as well. “Anakin, I fucking hate you! We’re never going to have sex again! If you even try and touch me, I’ll leave you!” Anakin started to panic; he couldn’t tell if she was serious. His mother had warned him that Padmé might say some things that would hurt him, but she is in a lot of pain when she’s saying those things. He held his tongue and just let her yell at him. 

“Okay, no more sex. I promise you.” A sharp wail pierced the air; their child was here. 

“You did it, we have a,” he trailed off, getting a look at their baby, “a girl! Honey, we have a girl!” They cut her cord, plopped her onto Padmé’s chest, and helped deliver the afterbirth. Anakin and Padmé didn’t notice. They were distracted by their daughter. She wailed as Padmé held her; her fists clenched, arms and legs moving mechanically, and her already dark hair plastered to her scalp. “I’m so proud of you,” Anakin kissed Padmé’s temple and turned his face back to the baby. 

“What do you want to name them?” Anakin was embarrassed at how strained his voice sounded when he spoke. 

“Luke and Leia,” she decided, “we picked those out when we couldn’t decide if it was a boy or a girl. And now we get to use both.” She glanced up at him. The look of awe on his face made him appear so much younger than 24.

“I love you,” tears slipped down his cheeks as he spoke to their daughter. “Tell your brother I love him too.” He cradled her head in his hand, and Padmé felt tears slip down her cheeks as well. 

  
  


“Okay, Daddy, we need you to sign some forms and give mom some time to nurse,” his mother’s work friend, Kim ordered. “There are also two sets of grandparents anxiously awaiting news.” Anakin pressed a kiss to Padmé’s forehead. 

“Do you want anything?” He asked as their daughter was taken off of Padmé’s chest to be washed off and brought back to the nursery. 

“A blizzard,” she whispered, not letting go of his hand. 

“Once they open, I’ll bring you the biggest one they have.” Padmé gave him a weak grin and squeezed his hand. 

“I’m sorry if I upset you earlier,” she muttered, “I was very mean to you.” 

“You didn’t; my mom warned me that might happen. I’m going to go sign the paperwork and let them move you to a more comfortable room.” Anakin kissed her lips and left the room. He recognized the nurse behind the station as the one he yelled at when Padmé had her appendix out. 

“Uh, hi, I was told I had to sign some baby receipts.” His fingers tapped an unsteady rhythm on the desk surface. 

“You’re Shmi’s son, aren't you?” The nurse asked, gathering everything Anakin needed to fill out and sign. 

“Yes? Why?” 

“Lucky guess. And you’d only say something that stupid.” 

“Anakin!” He turned around; his mother was striding toward him in her scrubs. 

“Hey,” he greeted, turning his back on the nurse completely. His mom reached out to hug him. He pulled her against his chest. 

“I just went and saw them. Both children are perfect.” 

“Thanks, momma.” His chest felt tight, and he felt a tear slip down his face. “Do you want to hold them?” 

“No, let them sleep for a bit and eat before they get passed around.” She pulled back and smoothed the front of his shirt down. “My baby boy is all grown up now.” 

“Mom, I’m older than Owen by like eight weeks.” He laughed. 

“I love him as if he were my own, but you’re always gonna be my baby boy, Space Ranger.” Shmi stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. The nurse behind them snorted. 

“Space Ranger?” A blush spread across Anakin’s cheeks as he signed everything he needed to. “Thanks, Space Ranger!” The nurse said as he handed the forms back. 

“I’m going to spread the word to Padmé’s family.” He gave his mother one last hug and kissed her on the cheek “I love you, mom.” 

Once the forms were signed, all the grandparents were told that everybody was in perfect health and resting, and Padmé had gotten her blizzard. Anakin sat at her bedside, trying to convince her to sleep. 

“You need to rest.” 

“I can’t sleep.” 

“Padmé, you’ve been through a lot.”

“Lay with me?” 

“And you’ll sleep if I do?” Padmé nodded, shimmying over to make room for him. “Can you not sleep without me?”

“I’ve gotten so used to you being next to me. It makes me too anxious to sleep without you there.” Anakin’s eyes softened, and he slid into the small bed next to her and draping his right arm over her head. Her left hand rested on his chest, feeling his heartbeat steadily under his skin. Her head rested on his shoulder, neatly tucked under his chin. 

“Are you sore?” 

“Yeah. Probably will be for a few days.” Padmé mumbled sleepily into his t-shirt. 

“Where?” 

“My sides, mostly. Perhaps a little bit in my hips too.” Anakin snaked his hand under her hospital gown and rubbed at the sore muscles. “That feels nice.” Padmé’s words slurred together as the warmth of his body, the steady rhythm of his heart, and the comfort of him massaging her lulling her to sleep. 

“I love you, Padmé,” his voice rumbled through his chest as he spoke, lips pressed against her hair, “you are the love of my life.” 

“You’re pretty okay.” He snickered and closed his eyes. “Love you,” she murmured and fell asleep, snoring lightly. 

He smiled to himself and relaxed as well. They had two beautiful children. All of his fears in the months leading up to this seemed stupid. They were going to have the healthiest kids in the world. 

  
  



End file.
